Quarrel
by Amina Bella
Summary: A playful fight leads to something more. Smut. Oneshot.


_"What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down!"_

Elliot let out a long sigh, casting his eyes to his right side where Olivia was curled up to him. She was completely transfixed on the old black and white film that was flickering through out the other wise dark apartment. He turned his head fully to look at her. He studied her face, admiring the way her lips moved along with the words as the character spoke. A small smile crept along his face before turning back to the movie.

He tried to get into the movie, he really did. It was Olivia's favourite movie, and she watched it everytime it came on TV, but tonight Elliot just really wanted to watch something else. He let out another sigh. This seemed to catch Olivia's attention, because she let out a quick, "hmm", her eyes never leaving the tv.

"Can we watch something else?" His voice was dripping with pure boredom. He rested his elbow against the arm of the couch, and his head fell sideways into his hand. His nostris were flared, his lips were pursed together and he hitched one brow. An obviously annoyed bored face. All this effort to in hopes that Olivia would turn to look at him, feel bad for him, and hand him the remote. No such luck. Her eyes were still glued to the tv.

Heaving another sigh, he shifted his weight to his left, leaning fully against the arm of the couch. Olivia, who was propped up against him, abruptly fell against him as he moved. He crossed his arms and stared at his toes that were socked and perched up on the coffee table.

"Are you seriously pouting?" She couldn't help but grin at his childish behaviour. Elliot was a hardass at work, but at home, he was a giant kid. She learned this quickly after all the years they spent together out of work. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him; he always had the ability to make her laugh.

Elliot turned his nose up to her and looked the other way. A fake snoody face played across his features. Olivia laughed.

"Do you want the remote?"

He turned his head and upper body further away from her.

"Elliot," She bit her lips together trying not to laugh out loud. She shouldn't encourage this behaviour, but really, it was just too funny.

"Can I help you?" He still didn't look at her.

"Do you want the remote?"

"Well, do you want me to have the remote?" A horrible attempt at a fancy british accent swirled around the words.

Her head fell back against the couch, silently giggling.

He too started to laugh. He turned to look at her, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and returned her eyes back to the movie.

He started to rub the bicep of her right arm. The arm that currently had the remoted nestled in her hand. He drew soft circles on her arm, causing her to lean further into him and cuddle up closer. Figuring that that his touch and the movie had her full attention, he snaked his left hand into her lap quickly pulling the remote from her grip. Her reflexes weren't fast enough, and his hand got away before she could grab it.

He pulled her into a loose head lock and jetted his arm out to his side, holding the remote out of her reach.

"You want it? Work for it!" He taunted. She let out a loud laugh as she struggled to get out of his vice. After a few minutes of struggling she lifted her elbow and forcefully pounded it into his side. He let out a yelp, the force knocking his breathe away, and the grip around her loosened. Taking the oppurtunity, she quickly straddled him. She pressed her breasts into his face, using them to cover his eyes as her hands wrapped around each of his wrists pulling them above his head. His stomach lightly bounced against her as he silently laughed. She was laughing entirely too hard to keep his hands together above him causing her to lean fully on his face, as she tried to pry the remote from his death grip.

A loud muffle came from beneath her and she started laughing even more before pulling away from his face, sitting fully on his thighs. "What about a shoe lace?"

"What-", his head fell back against the couch, the muscles in his stomach aching from how hard he was now laughing. "Where the hell did you get shoe lace? I said, 'what are you doing?'"

Her face scrunched up and her eyes tightened, her laughter becoming uncontrolable. "Oh, well that makes more sense." She somehow managed to say through her fit of laughter.

His arm was still above his head, but it was bent over the back of the couch shielding the remote from her. After their laughter died down, she quickly sat up, forcing her breasts in his face again as she struggled to get it back.

He dropped the remote on the floor behind them, and quickly brought his hands up to grab hers and pushed them behind her back, holding them together. "Oh darn. Now what are you going to do." That shit-eating Stabler grin was on his face, and she wanted to smack him.

"I could head butt you," It was more of a verbal thought than a threat. She peered down at him and gave an sarcastic-like grin.

"Trust me, it would hurt you more than it would hurt me," The grin was still on his face as he spoke. It taunted her further, and she struggled to free her hands.

She wiggled around on top of him in attempt to do so. Her braless breasts bounced lightly in her tight fitting tank top, and the bottom of her shirt had been pushed up somewhere along the process of their wrestle match. He eyed her up and down, the grin widdening.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He bit the corner of his lip. "This is a hot position." His eyes travelled back down her body, and he shifted a bit. Olivia could tell by the little glint in his eyes that he was getting turned on.

"Oh?" She tilted her head and licked her lips. She stopped trying to free her hands. She leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips. His hands released hers, and brought them up to cup her face, deepening the kiss. She brought her newly freed hands to rest on each side of his neck, her thumbs tracing his jaw line. His breathing deepened and he dropped his hands to cup her ass, pulling her more into him. She felt his hardness beneath her and gave a breathy moan.

She pulled away from the kiss and grinned at him. "_Oh_."

He brought his lips up to the shell of her ear and whispered, "You'll be saying that again in a few minutes,"

And with that, he stood up. She locked her ankles around him, and held on tightly to his shoulders. As he began to walk to their bedroom, he attacked the side of her neck, bitting the skin and pulling away, releasing it through his teeth. A deep moan rattled low from her chest.

A few more steps, and he dropped her on the edge of the bed. She leaned back on her forearms as she watched him take off his shirt. He then pushed his sweat pants down, leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxers. He stood before her, muscles bulging and his stiffness straining against the fabric.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, and brought her legs up around his waist and pulled him down onto her. His hands fell on either side of her head, and his bulge rubbed against her center. He crashed their lips together, and pressed his body down on her. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and let it go. His lips hovered in front hers, barely touching. Their eyes darted inbetween eachother's and Olivia closed the gap. She sucked on his top lip a moment before letting go and kissing him fully. His tongue shot into her mouth caressing her tongue, running it along the roof of her mouth and over her teeth. She enveloped her lips around his probing tongue and lightly sucked on it. He groaned when she felt her lower half start to rub against him.

Pulling away, he stepped back and pulled her shorts off, tossing them behind him. Her legs went back to dangling off the bed and he ran his hands over the tops of her thighs, over her underwear covered mound and up her stomach. He slid his hands up her torso, under her shirt, hitching it up with his hands. She pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it onto the floor.

She fell back onto the bed and his mouth went straight to the valley inbetween her breasts, placing light kisses down the crease, down her stomach and stopping right at the top of the hem of her undewear. He placed an open mouth kiss on the bare skin as he brought his hands up to hook his thumbs in the sides of delicates, and pulled them down her legs, again tossing the item of clothing behind him. She arched her spine as his mouth reconnected to her stomach and let out a soft mewing noise.

She sat up and yanked down his boxers and he stepped out of them as it pooled around his feet. She placed a soft kiss to his left peck and he fisted a good amount of her hair in his hand and pulled her away from him. She laid back down and he wrapped his arms around her thighs dragging her to the very edge of the bed. He bent her legs to her chest, his palms gripping the back of her knees, fully exposing herself to him. He stepped closer to her, reaching down and gripping his painfully hard shaft and placing it at her entrance. They made eye contact as he slid fully into her. Skin met skin, and he returned a hand to the back of her thigh.

He didn't glide in and out of her like she wanted, instead he circled his hips, still fully burried in her, stetching her opening. Her inner muscles clenched with pleasure, sucking him further into her silkyness.

Their breathing were shallow and hitched. She let out a slew of murmmers and breathy moans. Because he was still completely planted in her, his pelvic bone was rubbing against her clit with every swivel of his hips, enhancing her already pleasurable pleasure.

She locked her ankles around his back, tightening her leg muscles, trying oh so hard to sink him deeper. Her hands went to his back and clenched at his shoulder blades as he brought his mouth to her neck, harshley sucking at the pulsing vein. He let out a grunt as he felt her short nails dig into his back. She tipped her pelvis up, circling her own hips in the opposite direction of his. Her nerve endings were igniting and the need to come was over powering her.

He stopped his movements and grabbed her hips, lifting her lower half off of the mattress a little bit as he began to slowly pull out of her. Her head flew back, digging into the mattress as he pushed back into her, quickening his pace. His grip remained on her hips, still lifting her as he now pounded into her. Her petite body writhed beneath him. She brought her hands up to her breasts harshly palming them, biting her lip between her teeth. Her impending orgasm was slowly creeping up, Elliot could tell. He pushed into her a few more times, before fully pulling out of her.

Her eyes popped open and her hands halted the assult against her breasts as she lifted her head to look at him. "What are you doing?" She was on the verge of being out of breath, and her voice was thick and husky. She tried to tighten her legs around him in an attempt to push him back inside, but he didn't budge.

He grinned at her. "Turn over," And without any questions, she did. Her body was flaring with the begining feeling of release and she'd do just about anything he said at this point to get off.

With her bent over on the bed, he re-entered her. She let out a wimpering, "_oh_" and he smiled at his previous words. He slowly rocked into her, inching into her and inching out. She groaned and tried to push back against him. His hands few to her hips, stopping her. He held onto her as he painfully, slowly rocked into her.

"Oh, god, Elliot," She balled her fists tightly, breathing deeply. "Oh, god, oh god, oh..." He quickened his pace a bit, grunting with each hit into her.

He smoothed his palms up her back to her shoulders, and back down. He stopped at her ass and grabbed a hand full earning a growl from Olivia.

She wallowed her face into the thick comforter beneath her as it contorting in pure pleasure. "Jesus," she moaned, "harder."

Didn't have to tell him twice. He pounded into her fiercly, the sound of smacking skin echoed through out the room.

She couldn't control the moans that stringed from deep within her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her top lip as her orgasm began to hit her. She clenched a handful of blanket in her hands and let out a row of deep "ugh's" with each thrust Elliot gave her.

The sight of Olivia Benson falling to pieces below him was enough to set him off. A look of concentration set over his face as his own orgasm held his body in a pleasurable vice.

A few more rock of the hips and they both let go fully. He shot off deep within her, and she held his shaft in a death grip with her inner muscles as she came.

He pulled out of her and flopped beside her on his back. She continued to lay on her stomach, unable to move just yet. She cuddled up into the crook of his arm and let out a content sigh. He turned his cheek to look at her, and she smiled.

"Hi," she grinned, almost shyly.

He smiled back. "Hi,"

"I feel like maybe we should thank the remote for that," He gave a tenuous laugh, still out of breath.

Olivia snorted into his side. "Oh my god," She chuckled. "You're such a loser."

"Hey, those are fightin' words," his voice was serious, but she could tell the undertone of it was playful.

"Is that so?" She questioned getting up and straddling his stomach. Her juices coated the muscles beneath her and she rocked her hips against him once, eliciting a growl from him.

"Yeah, I'd say so," He replied thickly.

And with that, she slipped her center over his already re-hardening shaft and began to ride him. As round two started, the remote still laid on the floor behind the couch, cold and alone...

* * *

><p>Stories like this are bound to happen when I'm overly exhausted and stoned and I see my remote taunting me from the other side of the room. Reviews inspire the muse. :')<p> 


End file.
